Loot Drop Locations + Drop Only Books
Known Drops The Maze * Harlequins - Mabon's Forced Flee(MFF), Tan Maze Master's Baldric(TMMB), Mundane Helms, Bracers of Defense, PoI, SB Ill Foe Barracks * First Single Chest (See map) and Armory Chest - Sword of Tiwaz * All Mobs - Sword of Tiwaz (Needs Confirmation) Tulors Caverns * Tulor - Finvarra's Cowl, Executioner's Axe, Bracers of Defense, Light Yellow Dye, Duach's Iron Key, Demonstroke (lvl 600 axe) * Chest - Finvarra's Cowl, Executioner's Axe, Light Yellow Dye * 5 Fury Fight - Executioner's Axe * All Mobs - Light Yellow Dye (Drop Only), Mundane helms * Last Chest - The Lightbane Thieves Hole * BoC , MoM , Ember Knife , GBoNs , GBoTs * Tan Flesh dye * Most likely to drop on 5 Thief fight / Southern Chest / Sometimes eastern chest. Fuloran's Abode (Fufu's) * Fuloran - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Bottle of Turquoise Dye, White Baldric, Helm of Defense * Chest - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Turquoise Dye (Drop Only), Plate of Invulnerability (POI), The Stinger, Fangblade, Belt of Carry (BoC), White Baldric, Bracers of Defence, Helm of Nourishment, Duach's Iron Key * All Mobs - Fin Bracers, Vulcan edge, Defender, Life Leech Festering Hate Pool (FHP) * All Cyclops - Maul of the Mists * Lich Sarcophagus - Mabon's Force Flee (MFF), Anti-Magic Aura(AMA), Belt of Carrying(BoC) * Lich Fight - Nullsword, The Stinger * All Mobs - Prussian blue dye * 5 Thief Fight - Maul of the Mists (Maul) * 5 Fury Fight - Bracers of Defense, Belt of Strength, Boots of Nimbleness, Rings of Endurance, Strength, Dexterity and Intelligence, Amulets of Endurance, Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence and Combat, Maul of the Mists * Large Screeching Horror Fight - PoI, Maul of the Mists, Mirage Claymore * Ghost Bone Pile - Maul of the Mists, Mirage Claymore, Bottle of Prussian Blue Dye, Plate of Invulnerability (POI) * Devil Bone Pile - Plate of Invulnerability * All Wraiths - Spellbook of Mass Fumble Forgotten Dungeon * All Mobs - Thunderjolt, Electric Greatsword, Density Armor, Dragonscale Plate, Plate of Insulation, Fangblade, * Gatherer - Seer's Saber * Dark Flesh Dye (drop only) * Saurilian Alpha - Prismatic Ward * Saurilian Arch Lich - Thunderjolt * Shaman - Durendal * Bonepile - Electric Greatsword, Life Leech, Dark Flesh Dye * The key to Minos is in the Bonepile through trap door C Daemon Home ''' (DH) * Ezelberoth - Finvarra's Boots, Finvarra's Shoes, Uruz Dagger * Last Four Chests - Holy Symbol of Enid (Guaranteed), Finvarra's Boots, Finvarra's Shoes, Uruz Dagger * All Mobs - Sky Blue Dye '''Greater Hive (GH) * Queen - Finvarra's Belt * All Mobs - Finvarra's Backpack, Finvarra's Belt * Pale Green Dye (Drop Only) Center Chest Naktos Morgue * Naktos Reanimated - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Naktos's Baldric, Blood Sledge (Maul), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Dragonscale Breastplate, Fangblade, Stinger, Necromancer's Hood, BoDs * Naktos - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Blood Sledge (Maul), Naktos's Baldric, Necromancer's Hood, Duach's Iron Key * Coereced Aegician - Spellbook of Duach's Vengeance * All Mobs - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Necromancer's Hood, Blood Sledge (Maul), Naktos's Baldric, Helm of Nourishment * Naktos Reanimated Bone Pile - Helm of Nourishment, Breastplate of Insulation, Magical Dagger, Vulcan Edge, Defender, Stinger, Density Armor, Plate of Invulnerability Undead Stronghold (USH) * Chest - Thieve's Blade (TB), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Finvarra's Fist (FF), Light Brown Dye, The Ripper * Sarcophagus - Thieve's Blade, Light Brown Dye * All Mobs - Duach's Vengence (DV), SB Unlock Snake Pit (SP) * Baby Dragon: Medium Brown Dye (Drop Only), Bonecrusher, HoD, HoP, Duach's Iron Key * Chest - Dragonscale Plate, Magic Shield, Defender, Density Armor, Plate of Invulnerability, Adamantium Weapons and armor, Night Soul Imp Haven (IH) * Chest - Mud Brown Dye (Drop Only), Executioner's Axe (EA), The Wrath, Bracer's of Defense (BoD), Plate of Invulnerability (PoI), Blessed Warhammer * Bone Pile - Bauble of Experience * 4 Imp Fight - Spell Book of Enids Blessing, Spell Book of Greater Identification, Spell Book of Elphame's Justice, Spell Book of Earth Spike, Spell Book of Cloud of Fog, Helm of Nourishment * King Kilrog and Imp King - Wrath, Stinger * 2 Imp Guards (First Fight) - Spell Book of Greater Identify * Kilrog and King Kilrog - Density Armor, Wrath Holy Caves (HC) * Pelt Chest - Light Yellow Dye * Pelt Chest - Finvarra's Sash Warrior's Abode * Bonepile w/ Devil: Finvarra's Sash * Bonepile w/ Devil: Spiked War Mace The Foundry * Middle Chest (with 2 bone piles and lever) - Elementalist's Gear, Nightmare Helm * North Wing Chest - Thaum Gear, Nightmare Helm * South Wing Chest - Necro Gear, Nightmare Helm * Last Chest (after Blacksmith) - Nightblade Gear, Brigandine Gear, Nightmare Helm * Harlequin Fight - Tan Maze Master's Baldric(TMMB), Yellow Maze Master's Baldric(YMMB) Targoths Tomb * Acid Edged Sword - Found in Bone Piles. Enid's Safe Haven * All Mobs - Spell Book of Enid's Blessing, many other drop-only spells, Molten Dart, Light Pink Dye * Chest - Enid's Blessing, Molten Dart, Light Pink Dye Tor's Crypt * Sarcophagus - Mageblade, Belt of Carry, Boots of Nimbleness * Bone Piles - Belt of Carry Lesser Hives * GBoT, GBoN, Light Pink Dye World Drops Baby Dragon - Helm of the Predator (HoP), Daemon King - Helmet of the Predator (HoP) Rumored Drops Daemon King - Helmet of Defense (HoD) Thief - Maul of the Mists (Maul) (Not sure about over world, but in Thieves hole and FHP)